


High flying, adored

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Photography, Underage Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the middle of nowhere means Jared isn't really prepared for a surprise visit, much less when it comes in the form of a boy with white wings who crashes into Jared's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High flying, adored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts), [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts), [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:  
>  J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 16, Jared 33), photography, wings, preening.  
> 
> 
> _Notes_ : Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) as well as being a Christmas gift for the kitteh!gang. Based on a prompt given to me by the fellow kittehs. Merry Christmas, girls! Betaed by the amazing [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/) who was really awesome listening and helping out.

Jared knelt down on the docks, camera in hand as he attempted to find the perfect angle to get a perfect picture of the bird that had been sitting on the very edge, but before he could do so, the bird took flight, soaring up towards the sky and Jared lifted his camera to try and catch it mid flight.

That was when he saw a large shadow cross the sun. He raised one hand to shield his eyes, trying to see better. At first he didn't realize what the dot high up in the air was, but then he realized it was one of the Elioud, the winged race that lived in the vast mountains across from the lake. In an instant, Jared aimed his camera towards the sky and zoomed in on the shape, only to realize something was very wrong.

He should have understood right away considering that the Elioud seldom ventured outside of the mountain range, and what little contact they had with humans was usually limited to the few ground outposts they kept. But this creature was far from any known Elioud city. Even from the distance, Jared could see that the flying pattern wasn't the smooth cut through air he’d seen the few times that he had been fortunate to watch Elioud in flight. When he managed to zoom in, he gasped in surprise, pressing down on the shutter button to get a picture.

The Elioud high up in the air didn't have the jet black wings that the race was so well known for, nor the hair so dark it tended to shift between black and blue when the sun hit it. Instead, Jared zoomed in on a young male with snowy white wings and hair that turned golden in the setting sun.

"What the…" Jared mumbled to himself, taking more pictures without really being aware of what he was doing.

He could see that there was something wrong with the man's left wing because while the right wing moved easily through the air, the left one didn't stretch out as far, leaving the man to lose altitude. Jared soon realized that this Elioud wouldn't be landing as much as he would be crashing.

"Shit!"

Already running, he was fumbling to push his camera down into the bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he went. If the winged man, although he had appeared closer to being a boy, crashed, there would be no one but Jared to help him, not in the middle of the wilderness. For the first time Jared cursed his wish to live in the wild and that he made his livelihood photographing. He knew nothing about Elioud first aid and he could only hope that the boy wasn't too badly injured. Taking him to a hospital would mean hours in a car. Jared wasn't even sure the boy would be able to get in the car, not with the wings getting in the way.

The lake in front of his house was picture perfect beauty, the stillness of the water reflecting the pines and the clouds high up above. It also reflected the Elioud as he came across the water. For a minute, Jared worried that he might crash into the lake itself, but soon it became obvious that while weak, the boy would be able to fly across to the other side. The only bad thing was, that it made him land so far from where Jared was, and he ran even faster when he cut across his lawn into the narrow path leading around the lake.

The problem with running through the trees was that Jared couldn't see where the Elioud went, and he worried he wouldn't be able to find him in the thick undergrowth. His fears proved unfounded though, because suddenly he heard a high pitched scream and the sound of branches breaking, followed by a sickening thud.

"Hello?" Jared called out, running towards the sound, but he got no answer.

He broke through the trees, squinting to try and see better in the upcoming darkness, and he froze in place for a moment when he saw the body on the ground, almost hidden under white wings that were stained dirty and had leaves and twigs stuck to them.

"Jesus fuck," Jared groaned, slowly walking closer.

The branches above were broken where the boy had crashed through and Jared wasn't sure how anyone could have survived a crash like that, but when he knelt down he could see that the Elioud was breathing shallowly. Jared reached out to touch the left wing and even though the boy was unconscious, he flinched slightly at the touch.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here," Jared said, pushing his arms in under the Elioud's body and lifting him up.

He couldn't see what the boy looked like, not with darkness falling and the boy's face dirty and scratched up, smears of blood hiding his features. All he could see was the once-white wings and matted sandy brown hair. The young boy felt so small in Jareds arms as he carried him back towards the house, stumbling slightly several times when he was too focused on keeping the boy as comfortable as possible. He kept expecting for the walk through the woods to wake the boy up but he remained passed out until Jared reached the place where the lights on the dock and porch reached out towards the woods.

"Hurts."

Jared almost missed the mumbled words, but there was no missing the way the boy shifted in his arms.

"Careful," Jared told him. "I'm just gonna take you inside and we'll look you over."

The boy struggled weakly but his movements were enough for him to cry out in pain and his wings twitched slightly when Jared stepped up on the deck.

"You're human," the boy said and when Jared looked down, he was met with slightly glazed green eyes.

"I am," Jared agreed. "I guess you're not used to my kind, but I promise I'll not hurt you."

He wasn't sure that the Elioud believed him, but the boy just turned his face away, whimpering quietly when Jared shifted him around to open the door without dropping him. After putting the boy down on his big couch, he finally was able to look at him, and Jared gasped when he realized that not all of the scratches and marks on the boy's face could be explained by his crash landing.

"What happened to you?" Jared asked, reaching down to touch the almost black bruise surrounding one of the boy's eyes. "No, sorry, it doesn't matter. No one will hurt you here. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy's eyes flittered back and forth, clearly taking in the room and Jared was sure that the Elioud was looking for hidden dangers, but in the end he just curled in on himself, wincing when his wings shifted.

"I'm J-Jensen," the boy got out, reaching back to touch his left wing and crying out sharply as he did so.

Jensen must have hurt his wing even further in the crash, because while he had at least been able to fly earlier, it was now obvious that the wing was out of commission. It obviously was too painful for the boy to even touch it.

"Jensen, we're in the middle of nowhere here, I think I need to take you to the hospital."

He hadn't expected the reaction that one word got as Jensen got up off the couch and scrambled to get away from Jared, ignoring the way the motion made his wings bump into things.

"No hospital, no, you can't!" Jensen protested with clear panic in his voice. "They'll find me and they… they… they will…"

"Okay," Jared agreed quickly. "No hospital, promise."

Jensen froze in place, but at least he stopped trying to get away and Jared counted that as a good thing. The fear in the boy's eyes was still there though, as well as tension that Jared was sure came from pain.

"No hospital," he repeated. "I'll just go to the kitchen, get some water and something to clean you up with. How does that sound?"

He didn't get an answer, but Jensen took a step towards him again and Jared nodded, turning his back to Jensen and hoping the boy wouldn't try to flee while Jared prepared to help him. There was no sound behind him, but when Jared looked at the reflection in the wide windows towards the lake, he could see Jensen carefully walking back to the couch and sitting down at the very edge, his left wing tucked close to his body. Jared opened one of the cupboards and got out a big bowl that he filled with hot water, before he rummaged through the linen closet for a few clean towels. He also found a few strong, prescription painkillers and while he wasn't sure how well they worked on Elioud, he still hoped they would help Jensen some.

"I will need to touch you to do this," Jared said when he walked back to the couch.

Jensen didn't answer, but the small nod he got was better than nothing, and Jared sat down next to the boy on the couch, dipping one towel in the warm water and he carefully reached out to wipe away the blood and dirt from Jensen's face. The small wince was enough to tell Jared that the bruise around the boy's eye still had to hurt a lot, but he remained in place when Jared slowly cleaned off his face and then down his neck. There wasn't much he could do about the boy's torn clothing though, it was beyond repair and Jared really wanted to get it out of the way so he could check for broken bones.

"Hey, Jensen?" he said, making the Elioud glance up at him. "I need to remove your shirt."

Looking down at himself, Jensen frowned but then he nodded once more and his hands fell down to the sides where snap buttons kept the piece of fabric resembling a tabard. With the buttons open, Jared could lift it up and off without shifting Jensen's wings, but doing so showed Jared something he would have preferred to not see. It was obvious Jensen had been banged up quite a bit during the crash, but his body also wore signs of bruises that had clearly been there before and Jared reached out to brush his fingers over one of them.

"Who did this to you, Jensen?" he asked. "Is this the reason why you were flying so far away from your home?"

"Shula," Jensen said. "It's where I'm from."

"And the people there did this to you?" Jared asked, dipping the towel back into the water before carefully cleaning Jensen's chest, feeling for broken ribs.

"I don't have broken bones," Jensen muttered. "And they threw me out."

Jared noticed that while the boy was slender, hips narrow, his chest was muscular and surprisingly strong, but when Jensen shifted his wings and Jared saw the muscles moving he started to see the need for all the strength.

"My wing hurts," Jensen sighed, touching his damaged wing with one hand. "What if I can't…"

He swallowed thickly but Jared thought he knew what the boy had been about to say, and while he didn't know much about Elioud anatomy, he was sure of one thing.

"We'll get you flying again," Jared promised. "Just not, quite yet."

Putting the water and towels down, Jared moved closer, running his fingers over Jensen's right wing and even though he hadn't thought the boy had hurt that wing, he froze up at the first touch.

"Let me know if it hurts," Jared said when he started removing the leaves and twigs still stuck to Jensen's soft wings.

"Doesn't… hurt…" Jensen mumbled.

Jared was surprised to see the soft feathers of Jensen's wings puff up and when he looked down on Jensen's arms he saw that his hair was standing up and well, small shivers making his wings tremble.

"Here," Jared said, handing Jensen the painkiller. "I have to work on your left wing soon and we both know that is going to hurt."

Jensen took the pill and swallowed it, ignoring the bottle of water Jared had brought in favor of chewing on the bitter pill. It was only when Jensen wrinkles his nose that Jared realized it must have been the boy's first time taking painkillers. He didn't say anything, just pushed the bottle into Jensen's hands before dampening the towel once more and settling in to clean Jensen's wings, smoothing down ruffled feathers as he went.

"You don't look like any Elioud I've ever seen before," Jared said, dragging his fingers over the downy soft feathers.

"I know," Jensen said, tensing up once more and Jared felt like he’d gotten another small piece of the puzzle that was Jensen.

"I need to touch your other wing now. I'm sorry, but this will hurt."

Jensen nodded and a quick glance at the boy's face told him Jensen was clenching his teeth together and a small whine left him when Jared carefully moved his fingers over Jensen's wing. He carefully moved his fingers over the fragile bones, searching for the reason Jensen was in so much pain, but it was only when he reached the top of Jensen's wing that he really understood why.

"I think you've pulled the muscle, 'cause I can't find anything broken," he said and when he touched the muscle in question Jensen cried out in pain.

"Fuck," Jensen gasped, his breathing ragged and Jared thought he might be close to tears.

"It's all I can do for now," Jared said. "I need to get you something to wear, think your shirt is ruined beyond repair. And then we will get you something to eat."

Jensen perked up noticeably at the mention of food and he stood up, tucking his wings close to his back until they looked more like a cape than anything else.

"I don't really need the shirt when I'm not flying," Jensen said. "I'm not cold. But thank you. And thank you for… not taking me to the hospital."

"I would prefer if you let me take you there," Jared muttered. "But I promise, nothing you don't want. Let me prepare you some food."

When he walked out in the kitchen he heard Jensen follow behind him. Jensen pushed himself up on one of the high bar stools at the kitchen counter and Jared had a hard time not staring at the boy. He was still covered in scrapes and bruises, but with the dirt and blood gone, there was no denying Jensen's beauty. Jared had seen a few Elioud in his life, but there was something about their pale skin and dark wings and hair that made them look stern, unforgiving, but Jensen had nothing of that severity. Jared tried to not think of how young Jensen must be considering how small he was compared to Jared.

"I got bread and… cereal and…" Jared mumbled to himself as he went through the cupboards, trying to figure out what Elioudi ate. "I might have sunflower seeds somewhere."

"Seeds?" Jensen scoffed behind him. "I might have wings but you do realize I'm not actually a bird, right?"

Jared turned to look at him, happy to see that Jensen had gotten some colour to his cheeks and he looked more relaxed, the painkiller seeming to do its job. With his wings tucked mostly out of sight, Jensen did look more human than he had before, but the small pout on his lips made him look even younger and Jared quickly turned back to the cupboard.

"So what do you eat?" he asked.

"Meat," Jensen answered quickly. "Please?"

With a surprised nod Jared started pulling out things to prepare them both some steaks.

-¤-

Jared watched Jensen sitting on the edge of the dock, staring up at the clouds high up above and he stopped just outside the door, reaching for his camera. The Elioud's left wing was still tucked to his body, but the right one was flexing slightly, rising up towards the sun before folding back in and Jared could see the longing on Jensen's face. Jensen turned at the sound of the camera, looking back over his shoulder and Jared hesitated for a moment, but then Jensen moved the wing up once more, making it flare out behind him and Jared took another shot before he walked over and sat down beside Jensen.

"Why do you take pictures of me?" Jensen asked, folding his wing back down and moving to let one foot dangle over the edge of the docks, bare toes gracing the surface.

"I'm a nature photographer," Jared told him, aiming the camera out towards the lake.

"I'm really not a bird," Jensen muttered.

Jared thought that in some ways Jensen was a bird, he sure had the metabolism of one at least, considering he could eat at least as much as Jared did, if not more.

"I guess that explains why you live in the middle of nowhere," Jensen continued, pointing to the camera, kicking up a spray of water that painted rainbows before it fell back into the lake.

"I guess it does," Jared admitted. "I travel a bit as well, even a landscape like this can't pay all the bills."

They fell silent and Jared was surprised by how comfortable the silence was after only two days together, but it was something about Jensen that made him fit in Jared's home in a way Jared had never expected.

"I brought another painkiller for you," he said after a few minutes, handing over the small packet.

"Thanks," Jensen said. "You know… You're doing all of this for me and there's no way I can repay you. I got…"

He drifted off into silence and Jared waited for him to continue, it was the first time Jensen had been willing to talk about himself and Jared really didn't want to scare him off in any way, but the silence remained and Jared decided to push for answers. Hopefully Jensen needed to talk just as much as Jared needed to know.

"Jen," he said, ignoring the surprised look Jensen gave him at the shortening of his name. "Why did you leave Shula?"

"It wasn't by choice," Jensen said and thus confirmed what Jared had already assumed. "You know what most Elioud look like. Not like me. They don't like things that are different and… I'm different. So when I reached legal age, they kindly asked me to leave."

Jared carefully put his camera down on the dock, anger boiling up inside him and he looked out over the lake, hands clenched together into fists.

"You don't get bruises from someone asking kindly," he pointed out.

"I didn't leave kindly," Jensen sighed. "They decided to show me it was in my interest to leave. In the end, I agreed with them."

The last words were said with so much bitterness, it drained away some of Jared's anger, replacing it with the urge to protect Jensen and he wasn't sure why he felt so strongly for the young Elioud boy. But then he caught onto something Jensen had said.

"Legal age? Jensen, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Jensen said. "So all adult by now, I'm supposed to be able to get on by myself. Not doing very well with that though."

At sixteen, there was no way Jared could see Jensen as an adult, but it meant that Jensen was actually older than Jared had thought him to be.

"You got yourself here," Jared said. "And with your damaged wing, I got no idea how you managed that."

"Talking about wings," Jensen said, not so subtly shifting the topic at hand. "I don't really know how to ask, but I can't really reach them and we - Elioud - need someone to help us with…"

"Preening," Jared filled in and he pushed himself back until he was sitting cross-legged behind Jensen.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed and Jared could see the flush creeping up the boy's neck.

Jared looked at the boy in front of him, taking in the way the shirt he’d given Jensen was just a bit too big for him. The t-shirt had been cut at the sides to mimic the clothing Jensen had been wearing when he arrived, and there was just something about seeing Jensen dressed in Jared's too big clothes, something that spoke to the caveman part of Jared's brain. When Jared reached out to touch Jensen's un-harmed wing, it twitched and folded out slightly, opening up to the touch and Jared couldn't stop himself from reaching for the camera once more, taking a close upon the fine pattern of feathers.

Jensen didn't comment and Jared put the camera away, returning to running his fingers over Jensen's feathers, amazed by how soft they felt under the tips of his fingers. He moved his hands up to where Jensen's wings connected to his back, soft down giving way to freckled skin and Jensen let out a soft moan when Jared carefully started smoothing down feathers, removing a few feathers when Jensen looked back over his shoulder.

"It's better you remove them if the quill or barbs are too damaged," Jensen told him. "Not that I can fly right now but…"

He didn't need to say more, not with the way he wistfully looked up to the blue sky above and Jared could tell just how much Jensen missed being up there, and it wasn't as if Jared could blame him. If he was able to fly, he really didn't think he would like to be earthbound.

"I just don't want to hurt you," he said, tugging away one small feather.

"It's like pulling hair," Jensen said and Jared thought he could hear a smile in the boy's voice.

"Want me to do the left wing as well?"

Jared's fingers were just reaching the tip of Jensen's right wing, but he knew that no matter how careful he was, preening the left wing would hurt and he could tell from the way Jensen was shifting slightly that the boy was nervous.

"Yeah," he said after a full minute of silence. "I need it for when…."

"When you'll be flying again," Jared filled in.

Jensen flying was something Jared had mixed feelings about; one part of him was really eager to see Jensen high up in the air, but on the other hand he really didn't look forward to Jensen leaving. Pushing that thought aside, he got to work on Jensen's left wing, trying to hold it as careful as possible and pushing all dark thoughts aside.

-¤-  
-¤-

Rolling his shoulders, Jensen couldn't hold back a smile.

Over the two weeks since he so brutally crashed beside the lake, his wing had hurt less and less for each day, but it was the first day that he could move without the lingering ache, and even when he stretched out his wings there was no discomfort left.

He pushed up from his bed, strategically moved to the middle of Jared's guest bedroom to give himself room enough to move his wings, and he was out the sliding doors within seconds. With a few running steps he threw himself up in the air, wings extending and he cried out with joy when he was finally airborne again. The morning air was chilly against his bare skin, but he didn't care about that as he soared over the surface of the lake, his wings dipping down to brush the water before he pushed up again and soared high up towards the sun.

He wasn't sure how long he’d been flying before he realized that he was undressed, and he turned back towards the house, dipping down to fly low above the lake even though he knew there weren’t any humans or Elioudi around to see him. He just landed, wings flared out to stop his speed as he took a few half-running steps on the porch, when he realized that Jared was standing by the sliding doors, camera in hand.

"I can fly!" Jensen said, grinning wide.

He could feel Jared's eyes on him and he remembered just how much humans valued modesty and covering themselves up, something that wasn't as common with the Elioud. Jensen's ability to control his body heat made clothing more a thing of habit than something essential. From the way Jared's gaze kept dragging down, it was obvious that he had some issues with Jensen's naked state.

"So I see," Jared said. "I didn't take more pictures once I realized that you're…"

"Naked," Jensen filled in.

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "How about you get dressed and I'll prepare some breakfast and we can talk about what happens now."

Jensen frowned, but Jared was already turning around to go back inside and Jensen followed, walking into his own room and reaching for one of the too-big t-shirts that Jared had given him. It wasn't the optimal of clothing and Jensen knew he should try to create something more like his own, but there was something with being dressed in Jared's clothes that spoke to him more than he could have ever thought.

Two weeks in and Jensen knew that Jared was unlike any human Jensen had met before, the fact that he had so willingly taken in someone like Jensen and cared for him was one thing, but Jensen knew there was more to him than that. He just fit together with Jared, and he had no plans to leave, not when he had found a place that felt like home more than Shula ever had. Pulling on the cut-offf jeans Jared had also given him, Jensen made his way to the kitchen, wings tucked close to his body so that he wouldn't knock into something.

"What are we having?" he asked when he sat down at the kitchen counter, letting his wings spread out some.

Jared's home wasn't really made for someone with wings but it was big enough for Jensen to get by, and it was cozier than the vast and mostly empty rooms of Shula.

"Omelets," Jared said, looking back over his shoulder and Jensen didn't think he was imagining the way Jared looked him up and down. "I'll add an extra egg or two to yours, you'll need all your strength soon enough."

Jensen frowned at the words, sure there was something he was missing with the way Jared acted but he remained quiet, instead sliding off his chair to go prepare some toast to go with their omelets, and he couldn't really hide the shiver that ran through him when his wings brushed Jared as they weaved around each other in the kitchen.

It wasn't until they were pushing aside emptied plates that Jared cleared his throat and looked at Jensen.

"When will you be leaving?"

A frown creased Jensen's forehead and he stared at Jared, trying to understand.

"Leaving?"

Standing up, Jared took their plates and walked over to the sink, dropping them down with a loud clatter and Jensen was surprised they didn't break.

"Now that you're all healed up," Jared said, turning back to face Jensen. "I'm sure there are places you'd rather be than here."

Jensen had just been about to take the empty glasses but his hand stilled in mid air as he took in Jared's words and for the first time since he had realized how well he and Jared got along, he started to doubt the friendship that had been building between them.

He couldn't really imagine anywhere else he wanted to be.

Shula had locked its doors to him, and he had no doubt the same was true for any Elioud dwelling out there, considering his own family hadn't been prepared to stand up for him. While Jensen had realized he wanted to stay with Jared, he’d never really thought about the fact that maybe Jared didn't want him here.

"You want me to leave?" Jensen asked, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest like a shield.

"I… what?" Jared said. "No. Of course not but you're… And I'm… You can fly, Jensen. Why would you want to stay here?"

Jensen could answer that question with words, but he thought there might be a better way to show it, and he moved closer to Jared, wings flaring out as he pushed up and pressed his lips to Jared's. It wasn't really a kiss, just lips brushing against lips, but it was better than Jensen had expected and he felt his wings tremble when he let his tongue touch Jared's mouth, begging for access.

Jared gasped against Jensen's lips, his hands coming up to rest at the small of Jensen's back but when their tongues touched, Jared reached up until the tips of his fingers grazed against the base of Jensen's wings.

"Jen," Jared gasped, pushing him away and Jensen's wings flared out to steady himself as he stumbled backwards. "You're only sixteen."

Instead of pulling back, Jensen held his arms still wrapped around Jared's neck, forcing their bodies together and he hoped that the doubt he saw in Jared's eyes was only because of the age difference and nothing else.

"You feel like family," Jensen said with conviction. "This feels like home, does my age really matter? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you," Jared said so quickly he almost tripped over the words. "That's not the point. You're sixteen and… I can't it's not right to stay."

He pushed Jensen aside, forcing some distance between them and Jensen’s wings twitched with annoyance.

"I'll be sixteen if I leave as well," he pointed out. "What do you think is out there for me, Jared? Is this because I'm not human?"

To emphasise his point he let his wings flare out, and making the usually roomy kitchen area seem small and cramped. He saw the way Jared traced the wing’s shape and he wasn't really surprised when the man stepped and brushed his hands over the soft down.

In the time he’d spent with Jared, Jensen had gotten used to feeling those fingers working over his wings, smoothing them out daily, and there was just something with Jared touching him that made him ache with the need to touch back. He’d never really told Jared how rare it was for someone outside of the family to touch an Elioud's wings, how intimate a gesture it was ,but he had known it and thought about it each time they’d settled in for a preening session.

"Your wings could never make me not want you," Jared said with conviction.

"So, have me," Jensen told him.

He then did something he’d never done before, wrapping his wings around Jared in an intimate embrace and he could see the heat rise in Jared's eyes when the wings enveloped the both of them. Jensen might be small, but his wings weren't and he could tell the very moment when Jared gave in, his hands finding their way to the base of Jensen's wings and then tugging him in close.  
"You're not going anywhere," Jared told him. "I can't imagine not having you here. You have a home here as long as you want it."

The next moment he was _finally_ kissing Jensen and there was a crashing sound when Jensen's wings suddenly and without control spread out wide. Neither of them cared and Jensen tucked his wings closer against his back when Jared's hands slid down to cup Jensen's ass, tugging him in against Jared's body.

"Bedroom," Jared mumbled, brushing kisses down Jensen's jawline.

"No," Jensen protested. "Outside."

Jared stopped and looked down at Jensen in obvious surprise and Jensen was forced to remember that the mating habits of the Elioud weren’t something that Jared would be familiar with.

"We mate in the air," Jensen told him and then went on before Jared could point out the obvious. "And I know you can't fly, but it's my first time and I can't be inside and…"

He didn't get further before Jared lifted him up, walking towards the still open doors and taking them out on the terrace, Jensen wrapped around him. Outside, Jared sat Jensen down on the ground, hands moving up Jensen's back to brush over his wings before he moved to tug at clothes, clearly needing to feel more, just as much as Jensen himself did.

"You're not saying no anymore," Jensen gasped when Jared helped him get out of the shirt without ruffling his feathers too much.

"I'm not," Jared agreed and kissed Jensen again. "But maybe we should take it slow."

Jensen smiled at that.

Considering Jared's hands were popping the button on Jensen's jeans, no trace of trying to take it slow, and Jensen was sure there was no way for either of them to stop, not when every part of Jensen was needing to mate Jared. Knowing he was different he had never expected to find a mate and there was something with Jared that just clicked.

"I don't want slow," Jensen said, pushing his jeans down and he saw Jared's eyes widen when he took in the lack of underwear.

Jared's hands were back on his body in an instant, pushing Jensen down on one of the lounge chairs, but Jensen's wings prevented him from lying down.

"Not a position for my kind," Jensen said, turning to push Jared towards the chair instead.

"One moment."

He felt his mouth go dry when Jared pushed his own clothes off, standing naked in front of Jensen and for the first time he could actually see all of Jared, tanned skin stretching over strong muscles and Jensen was just about to slide down on Jared's lap when he suddenly found himself pushed down on all fours on the chair. Before he could ask what was happening he felt the brush of a kiss against his lower back.

It took a moment for him to catch up, but then a warm tongue slid down over the curve of his ass and down between his asscheeks, and Jensen's wings trembled when Jared's tongue brushed his hole.

"We’ve got no lube," Jared told him, breath fanning out over Jensen's ass. "And I need to have you."

Jensen had thought that Jared touching his wings had been intimate, but it didn't compare with the hot tongue tracing his rim, pushing against his hole in a request for access and Jensen tried to will his body to open up for Jared. It was a hot and wet touch that had Jensen moaning into the soft padding of the chair, arching his back as he pushed back towards the tongue slowly opening him up. He was sure there could be nothing better than the sun warm on his skin and Jared's hands big on his ass, spreading him open. Jensen couldn't stop his wings from flexing each time that Jared pushed his tongue inside, like his wings were connected right to the nerve endings that Jared's tongue was licking at.

"Jared…" he groaned. "Not enough."

The words were barely out of his mouth before he felt something sliding inside right next to Jared's tongue and Jensen groaned when he realized it was one of Jared's fingers spreading him open even further.

"Taste so good," Jared mumbled behind him. "So damn tight, if only you could see yourself…"

Jensen cried out in disappointment when both tongue and finger left him too open and when he looked back over his shoulder a blush crept up his cheeks when he saw that Jared was reaching for the ever present camera.

"Can I?" Jared asked, raising the camera.

"Yes," Jensen groaned. "Fuck… yes."

There was something with the very thought of Jared taking pictures of him all spread out that set fire to Jensen's blood, and he felt his hard cock throb with the first sound of the shutter and his head fell back down, forehead pushed against the chair. He felt one finger push back in and for a moment he thought Jared had put away the camera, but the next moment he heard Jared taking another picture and he realized that Jared was taking pictures of his own finger sliding back inside Jensen. He gasped when a second finger joined the first, the camera going off once more but then he heard the sound of the camera being put back down and the warm tongue returned. Jared pushed his tongue in between his fingers, opening Jensen up further and even with the slight burn, the pleasure was so intense it made Jensen spread his legs wider, needing more.

"Mate me," he pleaded when he felt Jared's tongue curl to trace his rim, tugging at the inside of it and Jensen needed to feel more.

"Jensen," Jared said when he pulled back, hands still on Jensen's hips, there was a hint of worry to his voice.

"Huh?" Jensen mumbled, trying to put his jumbled mind back together.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not giving you up once I have you. Mate, boyfriend. Whatever you call it."

"I'm sure!" Jensen promised. "I promise, I'm so fucking sure."

He waited for an answer but instead he felt the slick head of Jared's cock brush against his ass, leaving a trail of pre-come over his skin and Jensen felt himself tense up for a second, it wasn't the way he wanted things to go. Apparently Jared felt his tension because he pulled Jensen back up and instead sat down on the chair, looking up at Jensen.

"I want you on my lap," Jared said and Jensen had no problems with that idea.

Straddling Jared on the lounge chair, Jensen groaned when he felt the head of Jared's cock nudge against the spit-slick opening. He didn't really think it would be so easy to relax, but when Jared's thumbs brushed his rim Jensen felt his own body open up and Jared's dick pushed inside.

"Fuck!" Jared hissed sharply and even though Jensen's own words were silenced with the intense feeling of Jared sliding into him, he could only agree.

His own body weight pushed him down on the hard cock, his rim stretching wide around Jared and his wings spread out wide, the warmth of the sun fading compared to the feel of Jared inside him and the hot skin against his own.

Jared's hands were resting on Jensen's hips, not guiding him but instead letting Jensen set the pace and Jensen had to still, Jared's cock halfway inside. The feel of Jared's cock was so much more than his tongue and fingers had been, the stretch more intense but it was also one of the best things he’d ever experienced. It felt even better when Jared's hands rose to brush over Jensen's wings, trailing over feather and bones and Jensen groaned as he lowered himself all the way down until he was firmly seated on Jared's cock.

"Jensen," Jared gasped, hips rocking up to bury him even deeper inside.

The pleasure shot up Jensen's spine, continuing up and out to his wings and Jensen pushed himself up, thighs trembling before he slid back down. At the start, Jensen set a slow pace, sweet pleasure pushing higher and higher with each time Jensen pushed himself back down and Jared kept moving his hands over Jensen's wings.

When Jensen had allowed himself to dream of a mating, he’d thought it would happen high up in the air, but he thought that sliding himself down on Jared's cock was even better than soaring high up might have been. His wings moved from flaring out wide, to wrap around the both of them and Jensen had no control of them, but the loss of control still felt better than anything he had experienced before. Each time his wings closed in around them, he heard Jared groan and he could feel the cock inside him twitch, pushing the both of them closer and closer to orgasm.

"Jesus fuck," Jared moaned. "I shouldn't want you as much as I do, but you're so damn perfect. Everything about you just so - fuck - perfect."

With one last slide down Jensen cried out, a sharp sound echoing across the lake, and he came hard, come erupting over both their bellies and the next moment he felt Jared's cock swell even further before he came deep inside Jensen.

"Perfect, huh?" Jensen groaned when Jared fell back on the lounge chair, pulling Jensen with him until he was sprawled on top of Jared and the chair protested their combined weight with a creaking sound.

"Really damn perfect," Jared confirmed. "You fit here, with me."

It would have been easy to think Jared was just talking about the sex, but Jensen was sure he meant more than just that, and he groaned when Jared's hands moved up to the top of Jensen's wings, stroking down the smaller feathers there.

Jensen really thought he fit as well and as he rested on Jared's chest, the sun shining down on them, he knew he’d found a new home. He didn't know much about Jared, not after only two weeks, but he knew he would have time to find out more about his mate. If he could get his mate to stop taking pictures and he groaned when Jared tried to get the camera in an angle to take pictures of their connected bodies without moving away from Jensen.

"You finally realize I'm not a bird, right?" Jensen said with a weak laugh. "These photos doesn't count as nature pictures."

Jared gave an amused snort, his arms wrapping around Jensen's waist and tugging him up until their lips could fit together and Jensen hissed when Jared's cock slid free from his body.

"I'm not taking nature pictures of you," Jared told him. "Your wings are gorgeous, but I'm just taking porny pictures of my boyfriend."

Jensen really couldn't see any fault with that and he was already looking forward to see the pictures in question.  



End file.
